Ships in the Night
by nicfanz
Summary: She feels the familiar skipped heartbeat every time she has conversations with him. It has been a dangerous cycle that needs to end.


It takes her one night to make up her mind. She sleeps on it and even dreams about it.

"_I fancy you. You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of Light. I enjoy you." _

_His words make her weak in the knees and her heart beat faster. She is a vampire but she is also a teenage girl who melts at heartfelt declarations by handsome, older specimens. But she pulls back instead of giving in because she is loyal and can't forget, wills herself not to. The boy she stood by when he had a painful transition from human to werewolf. But more importantly, she can't forget her humanity. So she walks away from those eyes that threaten to reel her in. _

She tosses and turns, moments from that night replaying in her head.

"_I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo?" _

_She laughs because it's ridiculous that a 1000 year old vampire would want to take her anywhere. The insecure, rational part of her thinks that this is all a joke- a very sick, twisted one. He tries so hard to flatter her when he can compel any woman in Mystic Falls and they would fall to their knees for him. But she is flattered because he doesn't compel her. He shows her who he is- his art, his interests- and hopes she would be impressed. She is. He is an extraordinary artist and she can't help but compare his works to Tyler's stick figure doodles on homemade Valentine and birthday cards. At the thought of Tyler, she grows angry. Klaus' hold on him is the reason why she is conflicted. When he bit her, it opened a door of opportunities that she was not prepared for. And she's angry at Klaus because he has the world at his feet and still wants more. He wants Tyler and he wants her. And he wants them to come easy and she resents that because nothing ever came easy for her. She leaves and feels proud for standing up to him._

It takes ten minutes to drive up to the Mikaelson's mansion. She hesitates before knocking. The door swings open and she's greeted with a surprised smile.

"Caroline," Klaus murmurs and opens the door wider so she can step in.

She walks in cautiously and glances around, glad that no one seems to be home at the moment. She feels him behind her and she holds her breath while he pulls her black coat off her body.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Klaus gestures his hand towards the bar.

She shakes her head. "I only have a minute," she says hurriedly and his smile falters. She wills herself to be strong. She opens her purse and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper and hands it to him. "I came to return this to you."

He looks at the roll and then up at her. "Why? You don't like it? I can draw you another." He smiles hopefully.

She looks away, too aware the effect that his smile has on her. "It's not that. It's beautiful but I'm with Tyler. I don't think it's appropriate that you give me gifts, especially ones so personal."

He steps towards her and closes the space between them. His hand reaches for her face and he lightly trails his index finger over her soft skin. "I thought you and Tyler are unspoken for."

She closes her eyes at the feel of his touch, leaving a burning sensation on her face. After a moment, she speaks, reciting the speech she had rehearsed this morning. "He'll come back. He's working on breaking the sire bond and he'll come back to me. He promised and I promised to stand by him no matter what."

"What if I kill him? Then you'll just have a broken promise." Klaus' words flow casually from his mouth, as if he is talking about the weather. He is eerily calm, hands in his pockets, and head cocked to the side looking at her.

It disturbs her that he talks about death so casually while she still holds onto her human principles. Another reason why she knows she has made the right decision. Taking a deep breath, she puts his drawing on the small marble table by the door. "I hope you don't because if you do, I will find you and I will kill you."

He smiles at her threat, his mouth stretching widely. "You're strong, Caroline. That's why I like you."

She feels the familiar skipped heartbeat every time she has conversations with him. It has been a dangerous cycle that needs to end. She lets him have the last word, doesn't even try to scoff at his flatteries, and leaves. She feels his eyes on her as she retreats out the door. She has made the right decision. But it hasn't been an easy one.


End file.
